


destruction

by sunflower_8



Series: amasai week 2020 !! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Dancing, Existentialism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: “your sins are mine.”even if i have a thousand more, amami thinks. from all of the games.he considers taking back the comment, but saihara smiles and his regret disappears. “together we’ll go.”(or, amami and saihara dance to their death)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: amasai week 2020 !! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	destruction

arm around his waist, hand cupping a pale cheek-- it feels like dusk. their bodies are near, swirling on a dark oak floor, dancing. the chandelier and its heavenly light glows on them, and the grey in the detective’s eyes are alit with a cool kind of fire. this was his idea, after all, to dance in the empty room underneath team danganronpa headquarters until they couldn’t anymore. 

“y’know,” the man with deforestation in his eyes laughs, “this was a creative way to protest.”

“mm,” the other hums. “you don’t think it’s courageous enough?”

“it’s peaceful,” the adventurer explains, “passive. easy to stop, if they were only awake above us. they will  _ hate _ it.” they, the only people the survivor has ever known to support him, the audience who have wanted to tear him down and watch him dissolve into nothing. they _ , _ who have watched him live forever only to die like this. 

(but they are so, so incorrect, because this is the first time amami rantarou has lived in the twenty years he’s died)

“i don’t think i was ever meant to die a destructive death,” he confesses.  _ i’ve witnessed enough fiery ends. _

“i don’t know, i think a bomb is decently destructive,” his partner teases.

“no, but i-”

“don’t worry. i understand,” he interrupts.

“you always have.” he spins him around, catching him in his arms. he always would, because saihara shuuichi has caught him in every moment he faltered. it feels like mercy. it’s not enough to save him from hesitating again, “is this how you wanted to die? i… it’s never too late to leave, to hide away. save yourself from this death. i wouldn’t be upset if you did that.”

_ you were always destined to survive,  _ amami thinks, but it echoes the words the adventurer himself has received, so he stays quiet.

“i’ve hid for a year,” saihara almost growls, fatigue etched into his face from lifetimes of trials and convictions. “i’ve fought for a whole  _ fucking _ eternity. i’m ready to end it all, end the establishment.” he’s the fire the other’s has been needing, lacking, due to exhaustion and anxiety. he holds him up, the same way amami holds him as he lifts him off the floor for their next move. saihara never voices a distrust that his partner would ever, ever let him fall, and that makes amami’s heart soar.

amami doesn’t want to imagine a world where he didn’t fall in love.

it’s not enough to end his late anxiety, “and what if it doesn’t end? what if they keep going?”

saihara shakes his head fondly. “distrustful as ever.” a little quieter, almost to himself, he mutters, “me too.”

“i don’t have much time, may as well.” amami doesn’t acknowledge the last comment, knowing that saihara wanted it to go unaddressed. “they never stop. i don’t know if they ever will. the traction has lessened since ouma died, i understand that.” it’s impossible to deny the way the crowd screamed as the violent flame fell from the building in triumphant tranquility. since then, it’s been dominos, taking them all aside from saihara and amami. “but they didn’t even pause when harukawa died. do you think they’re growing numb?” 

saihara winces at the names; it’s a recent wound. still, he fights. “a cast has never done this before. it will set a precedent. history. and they will hesitate.”

“do you swear?” 

“i swear.” the music on the record ends, and a new song begins. it’s the one korekiyo sang before he died. it becomes harder to see with the tears in amami’s eyes, but he feels saihara wipe them away, “rantarou?”

“i’d be lost without you,” amami whispers.

saihara’s lip twitches upwards, “ah, i don’t know. you’re good at finding your way.”

“only with you around.”

“hah.” saihara laughs lightly-- discoveries in a universe of tiny adventures they’ve had together, thousands more they’ve had stolen-- but he sobers to a more neutral expression. “i can’t believe we’re doing this. dying, that is. i mean, it’s exhilarating. but it’s strange, too. i’ve always been so scared of the places people go when they die. i don’t really believe in god, so i don’t know where i expect to be.”

“the same place as me, hopefully,” amami prays internally to their luck, to the empty room, to nothing. “your sins are mine.”

_ even if i have a thousand more,  _ amami thinks.  _ from all of the games.  _

he considers taking back the comment, but saihara smiles and his regret disappears. “together we’ll go.”

they fall silent for a moment, appreciating the somber melody and focusing on their steps.  _ one, two, three. one, two, three.  _ they both learned to dance when they were younger, long before they had met, but most of their synchronization is due to their slow movements and light footsteps, along with the willpower to never stop. it’s bitterly familiar to amami, so he breaks the moment to speak, “i never told you about all the people i knew, did i?”

“i never asked, but i wondered.” saihara admits softly. “it’s trauma i don’t want to resurface, though.”

he doesn’t have to say it out loud for saihara to understand how grateful he is. “i knew a girl who loved to dance,” rantaro continues. “gentle,  _ meticulous _ … she turned out to be a killer. i never got a clear answer why, but the audience got her half-assed story for closure. god, i miss her.” he exhales quietly, “sorry.”

“it’s okay.” saihara stops their dance to bring amami into a chaste but deep kiss. when they pull apart, the ravenette cups his cheek with one hand. “i love you.”

“i love you too. shuuichi.” he adds after, savoring the taste of the other’s beautiful name. he receives a smile in turn.

saihara’s hands slip into his pocket, but amami seizes his lips quickly before he can continue. it’s a more desperate kiss, but it gets his emotions across before he lets go and allows saihara to remove a detonator. 

“i still don’t know where you got this.”

his smirk is slight, “iruma made it before she went.” he remarks before he falls silent, thoughts running through his mind amami can’t read. his hands shake a little as he holds the mechanism. finally, he says, “are you ready, rantarou?”

amami nods. saihara sets it on the floor between them, the two returning to their dance until the adventurer’s foot hits the button naturally.

_ finally. _

together, to the sound of team danganronpa’s building exploding, 

they fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dance // injury 
> 
> went with dance for this one but i guess exploding causes some injury not sure i've never been blown up before.
> 
> yea i had a whole masquerade au figured out then i remembered i don't know how to write that so have death and angst instead.
> 
> uhhhhhh i dont really know what to say i really need to get to finishing the rest of the week 
> 
> bye now
> 
> oh yea sorry for the really weird timing on my posts idk what's with that


End file.
